Sunshine Smiles
by mangageek23
Summary: The kids are alright. Between hero training and endless battles for their life, sometimes you just gotta act your age. Sometimes acting your age is being young and dumb, that's part of growing up and half the fun.
1. Treetops

The alternate title was going to be cinnamonroll haha. As much as I live and die for the fluff life, I'm relatively bad at making long content and keeping up with it?

But, here I am! Trying my best! But no really, I just wanted to write some interconnected one-shots, play around with headcanons and such, and just, generally keep it light?

They're kids, and kids, even those who are training to be heroes should get a break every now and then, right?

Like I said, silly, light and most probably short, and uhhhhhhh slight dekubowl? Nothing too shippy I guess, but enough to warrant the tag! Also, uhhhhh a bit self-indulgent and definitely deku-centric, so uh, heads up I guess!

 **Thank you for clicking and enjoy!**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku hadn't climbed a tree since he was a child.

In fact, the last time he could remember climbing the tree was when he was running away from someone and he needed a place to hide that was just high enough to be out of reach.

He would stay long enough for them to give up.

Being a kid, climbing trees was hard.

You get splinters, the trees also don't generally have a lot of low hanging limbs to grab onto solidly. Or at least nearby where the Midoriya's resided.

When you're just a child, it's a lot of jumping and maneuvering and angling just right to get the perfect grip and haul yourself up.

Izuku had always liked treetops, he had never been invited to a tree house before and would occasionally mourn the lost occasion of having a fort with friends.

But being able to climb and sit in a tree was just enough for him.

It's tough and by the end, he would usually be filled with cuts and scratches trying to find the most "comfortable" spot.

Midoriya thinks it's worth it, worth it to be so high up, away from the noise for just a bit. He thought the sound of birds was loud enough on the ground, but in the trees not only is it loud and clear, its sweet and the bird trills in a manner that feels like it's made just for him.

Midoriya Izuku hasn't climbed a tree in a long time.

He hadn't had time.

With training before school, during school and everything else, he never had the time to get away to do something as silly as climb a tree.

Moving into the dorms is different, and yet still the same. Only more hectic and life pounding away as per usual.

But there are a number of lovely large oak trees surrounding campus grounds as well as they're new dorms.

-/-/-

Midoriya, despite his obvious fanatical hero obsession and his introverted tendencies, was an active outdoors person and enjoyed being outside in general despite his pertinacity to staying indoors so often.

He loved nature, but there was a difference between being outdoors and being in public. Being okay with out of house activities and being around people and his comfortableness with either was so out of bounds in comparison it wasn't even worth attempting.

It was something of which his mother couldn't exactly grasp but understood and as a compromise of sorts, brought the outdoors, indoors with the allowance of a couple potted plants in his room.

She brought home ornaments, succulents and anything that "just spoke Izuku" in indulgence. He doesn't ask it of her, but he loves her and is eternally grateful for the indulgence and distraction gifted to him.

Heroes were his life, bread, and butter. But plants kept him sane, tied him down and connected him back to the world.

Plants listen when people don't. Plants don't mind his mumbling and plants don't purposely harm him.

He finds a comfort and a way to explore his active mind in something aside from heroes.

When he's at his low he thinks if he were gone there'd be no one to water his plants.

It's silly, but keeping that small thought in his mind through his worst of days were all that was able to keep him going before he got into U-A.

His mom would try watering them while he was away, but she either overwatered or underwatered.

But she tried. And that was enough.

And if he strategically bought more plants that needed less tending to while he was away, then no one had to know.

The point stood, he hadn't actually climbed a tree in a long time.

So when a free period offered him an opportunity, he took it, rare as it was.

-/-/-

It's a little difficult at first, if only because he stares at the tree and tries to remember how to even begin to go about climbing it.

Midoriya quickly realizes he's overthinking it, he also, then realizes it's a perfect opportunity to train his muscles so in a combination of using less than 5% of his power, and good ole reliable climbing skills, he begins going up the large oak tree without issue.

Midoriya is already pretty far off the ground when he reaches the first branch. He thanks his lucky stars that the tree is old and sturdy.

There were a number of close calls in his youth with weaker limber and brittle parts, small arms, and little legs.

But like everything he does, he adapts, adjusts and quickly puts whatever he's learned to use.

In this case, it's just something as simple as climbing a tree...

Idly he wonders how much higher he can go and keeps going...

He had always wanted to see how far he could go, his mother, bless her heart the few times she had caught him in a tree, had nearly had a heart attack and had always reminded him to never stray too far up from the ground.

In the treetops, the sky feels so much closer, and yet still so far from his grasp.

During childhood, her stern warning and worried face would always flash in his mind's eye reminding him of this limit.

But he was no longer a child being chased by schoolyard bullies, no, there was something worse waiting out there for him.

This was no longer just about climbing trees...and yet...

-/-/-

There are no thoughts blinding his mind, he is focused on quickly calculating the jumps from branch to branch, the width of the trunk and the harsh bark against his skin.

His mind has only one other thought, to reach the top.

The tree is larger than he thought upon first glance, but Midoriya had long ago stopped basing all thoughts upon first impressions.

The air is warm on his skin, and light is filtering through, he doesn't know how much longer he has, and yet, he keeps climbing.

Before he knows it he reaches the top and doesn't even realize it.

Once it truly clicks, that he has well and truly gone as far as he can go. Excitement and exhilaration bubble over and he laughs in incredulity before overwhelming cheer takes over, he just can't believe it.

He isn't sure how long he's wrapped up in his own giddy excitement, but when he takes a deep breath and calms down he is filled with indescribable energy and determination.

Watching the skies and feeling the now cool air, Midoriya feels so much closer to his goals.

Distant sounds of his name on the wind bring him back to earth, and with one for all activated he makes his way back down in record time.

It is different this time, it is different every time, but, this time he returns to land greeted by smiles of friends and a place that beckons him home.

He has a place in this world and boundless determination.

Today he climbed a tree, and one day he'll climb up the leaderboards of the world.

Heroes are meant for greatness. Dreams of ivory-towered treetops lined fully with friends and family no longer seem so distant or far off.

Lonely treetop evenings in the cold are no longer his only solace, with feet on the ground the world is at his feet, he just doesn't know it yet...

Yes, treetop dreams aren't so far off now...

* * *

Since it's Midoriya's birthday, I thought today perfect to publish my little drabble-like series! I have my next few prompt/ideas lined up but if you wanna yell at me/throw some ideas I'm starlitbun on Tumblr! Thank you for reading, and have a nice day! Leave a review if you liked (´∀`)


	2. The What Now?

Hey guys~ Sorry I wanted to make this a bit longer, but I feel the short quality fits it well. I also think I need to give myself a bit of a break? In terms of, not forcing myself to draw things out, especially since it's a one-shot collection.

Hopefully you all agree ;v; and like this silly little update! I just had the strong poignant idea of Deku making that face he does with the fish, and Bakugo not knowing how the fuck to process he has a whole squad dedicated to him, how do you think about it? Tell me what you think in the reviews or head on over to my blog _starlitbun_!

 **Thanks for clicking and enjoy!**

* * *

Midoriya had said "I'm sorry what?" a total of about five times now and counting in varying levels of the same soft confused tone that was spoken in a way he knew exactly what he had heard but the deniability was strong. Bakugo looked as if he was torn terribly between confusion and anger, and it was uncharacteristically shown own his face with his open expression, narrowed eyes, and gaping mouth.

Their classmates sat in varied reactions of the whole thing, the common area, the source of the end of it all.

Midoriya was just on his sixth repeat when Bakugo turned and said, "Deku I swear to god, repeat yourself one more time." There were a few noises of upset but then he was turning his red steely gaze upon them.

"Now what the actual fuck is a..." he seemed to almost struggling to say the words as if it physically pained him to acknowledge it, "..- a " _bakusquad_ " and I swear to fuck, you guys better have an explanation."

"...-You swear to fuck?"

"Yes." He replied in clipped tones, "Because if I swear to God. There will be no hope for any of you"

"...Understood"

Midoriya had finally stopped repeating himself, but it was also clear that he was no longer really present for the conversation, eyes struck dead, a wobbly smile on his face, a mood reminiscent to his time before U-A when he was eating dinner with his mother, and he held his fish in his chopsticks as if it were able to come back to life and grant him the answers he so sorely wished for.

At the center of it all, the two who had been standing and been the central pieces in the conversation were now seated on the couches, a bashful look gracing their features. Uraraka seemed not quite embarrassed but, flustered, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand, and waving the other hand frantically. While Kirishima sorta held both hands up in peace, a slight blush alight his cheeks.

"Ahahaa, well ya see, it's really nothing.. Just uh we got in a disagreement of sorts" Uraraka explained, Kirishima continued, "Yeah, it's uh, nothing too life or death just a heated debate over our uh...respective" his voice got continuously soft and own the next wording more so, "-squads.." he uttered, clearing his throat, as he could just feel the vein pop in Bakugo's head.

Midoriya opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally, a high pitched squeaky keen escaped before he promptly snapped his mouth shut for a final time. Legs giving way as he crouched, and several concerned voices rang out as he covered his head in embarrassment, not needing to look to know his face was red down to his neck.

The action itself drew people back into a loud talk, them all yelling over each other, someone was laughing in the background, uproariously and loudly. Midoriya heard none of it, focusing or rather trying to make sense of it.

He stood back up abruptly, almost bumping into Uraraka who worried had come closer.

Midoriya took a breath and stared at her, and she began to sweat, his mouth opened a few times in imitation of the sentence he tried to start, finally getting out, "Do I- Do, I want to know what a -a " _dekusquad_ " is and why it's uh.." better than bakusquad could ever hope to be?"

Uraraka seemed to blanch, a smile still etched on her face, and they laughter had grown, someone was still laughing. Bakugo was now yelling, both he and Midoriya having walked in on at the exact moment the line had been uttered, and like a movie, everyone had paused as the words registered to the two.

Bakugo finally deciding he had enough, still confused, uttered aloud, "THIS IS BULLSHIT" and stormed past, friends following behind him like a tag a log group, in what Midoriya could only assume was the question "Bakusquad"

Almost in a daze, he didn't notice Hagure until she was grabbing on his arm, laughter still in her voice, "Your squad silly! Haven't you guys noticed you have your own groups"

Confused beyond utter belief, he stared at what he thought was her face and questioned the reality he currently presided in. Jiro lounging on the couch, who seemed to be finding humor in it as well, added, "Yeah, lucky you huh~"

Midoriya's eyes swung to Todoroki who sat closer to the kitchens than common area, shrugged but didn't dispute the claims.

"Aren't we all- aren't we all...friends? W-what's the need in these uh...groupings?" he asked hesitantly, Hagure awed, and Uraraka waved her hands wildly again, face flushed. "Sure we are Deku!" She began to rush her words, pouring out in an overflow. "But! We uh, we tend to hang out as like our own group, right? And uh-well ya know, me and Kirishima kinda got into a compliment off about our respective friend groups, and from there, we uh, kinda got competitive? Sorry?" she said, but then straightened and said, "Well, I mean, I'm not sorry? Because honestly, dekusquad kicks bakusquads butt any day!" she said resolutely.

Midoriya let out another squeak, moaning out pitifully, "Why do you have to use my name for the squad? What does that even mean?"

Someone was still busting a gut somewhere in the background.

Someone else was now patting his head, the voice familiar, "Don't think about it too much, it just means you're popular~"

Midoriya just made another pitiful noise and hoped the world would swallow him whole... "Who's even apart of the dekusquad? What does that even mean?" he whined, certain that whatever the answer was he didn't want to hear.

Still, Todoroki answered helpfully, "Well I'm certainly not a part of the bakusquad..."

There was a squawk of laughter, and Midoriya found himself laughing along...well, out of all things, it could be worse...


End file.
